A Scoutng Legion Christmas
by lordlosslove
Summary: The scouting regiment is on close watch and can't do much after destroying the city so Hange thinks that the group should celebrate a unique holiday that is special in the inner walls. Levi isn't too happy about this. Hes a grinch of some sorts. On top of that Mikasa is threatening to kill him. Now he must try to get along with Eren. How will the two fair for the holiday? PLS READ
1. Get Along

**LLL- IDK what made me think of this but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Levi- I have a feeling i'm not going to enjoy this**

**LLL- Oh you will**

**Levi- but you don't own AOT/SNK so it doesn't matter**

Hange stands on a chair hanging lanterns while Mikasa handles the candles. Levi sits in a chair, eyes closed in slight annoyance. "I don't see the of all of this?"

"Lighten up little guy. Since we are on such strict watch we might as well enjoy ourselves." A large green and leafy mass is shoved into the front door. After a few seconds of being stuck it falls through with Eren stumbling on top of it.

Levi sends him a blank stare and replies to Hange. "I don't find brats destroying the place we live with trees very enjoyable. And what have I told you about calling me that?"

"Brat?" Eren furrows his eyebrows and Levi disregards his existence.

"Hey Eren can you bring that over here." Hange beckons him forward with smiling eyes through her glasses. He looks at the impossible plant. With perfect timing Jean walks down the stairs. "OK, Hange, I'm done up stairs."

"Great. Go over and help Eren."

The two glare at one another. Reluctantly, Jean walks over to Eren and lifts the tip of the tree. Eren has the other side. When they start moving, immediately they both stumble.

"You're going too slow!" Jean grunts.

"You're going too fast!"

"Weakling!"

"Halfwit!"

"You wanna fight Titan?" Jean growls. Eventually they start to struggle and bristles fall from the tree. In a fit of aggravation Levi stands up and calmly walks over to the tree. The arguing guys don't even notice him. With the clearing of his throat he swings his leg down, chopping the tree in half. Eren and Jean are slung over and onto the floor. Mikasa looks up at the scene. They both groan and Levi stands over them in a towering rage.

"I thought you two brats were over your hatred of one another?"

"Some people stay simple minded," Eren hiss, sending Jean a death glare.

Levi steps on his head and Mikasa jolts forward. Hange grabs her arm and whispers in her ear. "He's just really cranky. He'll be better once he lets off a little steam. Personally, I think It'd be better if he took it out on someone that can heal themselves."

The black haired female calms her breathing but remains tense. She has never really liked Levi. His foot remains on the back of Eren's head, smashing his face into the tree as he speaks. "Both of you damned idiots are annoying me. Eren, go take a shower. You're disgusting. Jean, clean up this mess. If I see even a speck of dirt on this floor I'm throwing you over the wall unequipped"

Although Levi's facial expression doesn't change, his tone could kill titans alone.

"And you Captain!" Hange shouts angrily. "Go get a new tree."

"What..."

"You destroyed the one I had. So you go get the new one."

"I'd rather be swallowed by Eren's titan."

"I have a stash of titan remains after they've evaporated... I'll put it in your bed while you're sleeping." His eyes widen because some parts of him knows she is serious...

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," she growls with a fire in her eyes.

Eren struggles against the weight of Levi's foot before finally being released. He takes a gasp of air and starts speaking as if he has not just been stepped on. "Why are we doing this? Where did the idea even come from?"

"I've already told you! In the inner most cities, where the king lives, they celebrate a holdiday named Christmas. It's where people thanks the gods for the walls and the safety of humanity. Basically they appreciate life on this day and the best part, everyone gets gifts."

"What's that you're hanging now?" Eren asks, pointing to the green leaf, decorated with what looks like red pearls

"It's called a mistletoe."

Levi raises an eyebrow. "Who the hell came up with that stupid name?"

She ignores his comment. "Whenever two people are under it, they have to kiss."

"Take it down." Levi hisses.

"Oh quick being such a grump and go get my christmas tree."

"Hange." He pinches the bridge of his nose, attempting to release some stress. "Do you know why no one listens to the overly religious in the inner walls? Because they are _crazy_."

"Yeah," Eren agrees. "We had this one guy in the Shiganshina District who stood in the streets and always yelled about how the gods who created the walls are agree that we are not believing in them and that the titans will never win. Armin listened to him quite a bit but overall everyone knew he was out of his mind..."

"That doesn't mean their idea isn't right. I think we should at least appreciate the walls. They've kept us alive at least."

"I don' think I want to celebrate being trapped inside of a pin."

"You're celebrating life and you're going to like it!" Her voice has gotten louder now and she appears saddened. This is clearly something that is important to her and Eren looks down in defeat.

"OK Hange. We will have fun with it."

Jean starts to clean up the tree with anger while Levi contemplates Hange's threat. Unexpectedly, while Eren is brushing himself off, Mikasa snatches him by the collar of his shirt and throws him at Levi. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Mikasa looks at them disapprovingly. "You're going with him to look for that tree." Armin walks through the door while she speaks to them. "I'm tired of the two of you fighting."

"So why don't you tell Jean to go with him?" Levi grunts.

"Because I hate you." She states plainly.

Levi crosses his arms. "Oh do you?"

"Yes. If you lay another hand on Eren, Hange and Armin won't be able to hold me back."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a warning. Now make friends because I don't bluff."

"OK." Eren rushes to answers.

"You're going to give in that easily?" Jean jeers.

"She probably won't kill me but she's thrown me 6 feet into a brick wall when we were kids... and she wasn't even mad. I don't want to test her patience."

"Fine," I'll look for the damn tree but after this, keep me out of your pointless holiday.

Hange looks past Levi. "Armin! How are things looking?"

"Just reporting on Annie."

"Any progress?"

"No... I haven't come up with anything. The crystal is like a giant diamond. It's impossible to crack."

"What if we push it off the top off the wall?" Levi suggests.

Jean looks up at him. "What is up with you and that wall?" Levi sends him a death glare.

"No Levi," Armin says, blocking his next threat to Jean. "If we drop it off the wall it'll either get stuck in the ground or bounce and hurt more people. It depends on the speed it drops in contrast to the weight of it and the softness of the ground."

Levi nods, impressed with the intelligent soldier. Armin has been granted with the tast of finding a way to unfreeze Annie. Levi grabs Eren's wrist and pulls him. "Let's get this over with." Mikasa watches them as the two leave the house together.

**LLL- Hope you liked. This is the first time I've done a random story kinda like this...**

**Hange- Review please**


	2. This One

**Hange - Ignore her spelling and grammar errors please.**

**LLL- Hey!**

**Hange- well it is pretty bad because she doesn't own SNK/AOT**

Eren is dragged by the wrist through the cold. The weather inside the confines of Wall Rose tends to cool down this time of year but it never gets to the point of snowing. The sky is a clear blue with the occasional bird circling overhead.

"Ouch!"

"Stop complaining, you little shit."

Eren snatches his arm away and walks next to his thoroughly pissed off leader. He makes the decision not to say anything. The last thing he wants to do is get in the way of whatever evil is going through Levi's head right about now. Suddenly he stops walking and turns to Eren, those narrow eyes looking like a natural glare. "Where the hell did you even get a tree?"

Eren scratches the back of his head, recalling the process. "I went outside of the wall."

"You went all the way on the other side of Wall Rose for plant?"

"Well I couldn't really find any inside of the Trost district and that was the only place with some."

Levi sighs brashly. "For the love of God, let this day end."

"Well," Eren shrugs, "the colossal titan could always show up and step on you. Be careful what you wish for." With that Eren walks ahead of the shorter male, leaving him somewhat confused by that reply. Not long after that, the two reach the gate of Wall Rose. Two of the Military Police stand guard, stiff and official. One of them looks at Levi before speaking.

"Why are you two kids here?"

Levi raises an eyebrow. "I will cut off your balls."

The man becomes defensive and Eren steps in front of his leader frantically. "What he meant is that we need to get outside of the wall to get a Christmas Tree! We are part of the scouting regiment. We can handle our own."

The other man widens his eyes with bright realization and walks over to Eren. "Oh! Right. You came here earlier right? You guys celebrate Christmas too. Say, what happened to the tree came back with earlier?"

"I had sort of an accident."

"Quite the shame. Well, I guess we can let you though again. There's no threat." He walks away from Eren and Levi before yelling, "Raise the gate!"

When he is out of ear shot Eren leans over a little closer to Levi. "Cut off his balls?"

"He called me a kid. Do I look like a damn child to you?"

"Welllllll..." Eren scratches his head again. Levi sends him a glare and he smiles fearfully. "Of course not! To hell with that fool for even making the mistake."

"Right answer." Levi walks closer as the wall begins to lift. When they are outside, he stops and Eren continues to walk. "Uhm, don't we need a horse."

"A horse can't carry a tree."

"How do you expect we get it here?"

"Titan power," Eren smiles. Unexpectedly Levi smacks Eren across the face.

"Are you really using your titan power for something as simple as moving a damn tree?"

"Simple!?" Eren exclaims, rubbing his face. "That thing is heavy!"

Levi roughly yanks Eren's collar. Being shorter than the green eyed male, he pulls him down to equal height. "You're missing my point! Unless you are nearing death, you should be human." With a deep sigh he closes his eyes and calms himself. Eventually he lets go of the shirt and turns around. "We'll do it without you turning into a titan.'

"Oh, well in that case we will need to get supplies to cut and a carraige to carry. And some horses and maybe some..."

"OK! Turn into a damned titan," he grunts.

Eren smiles triumphantly. "Yes sir." A cockiness rests in his voice that annoys Levi but the short tempered male says nothing in response. They walks together and the space near the wall is clear for at least 20 meters. Eventually spots of trees start to appear.

"So what are we even looking for?"

"A tree. Nothing special, just a plain old tree that will fit through the door."

"This is so stupid."

Eren stops and looks up at a tree, touching it. "I don't think so. People believe in the wall gods for a reason, right? I see nothing wrong with being grateful for the wall. Or at least its initial intention to keep us alive." Eren walks past the tree and to a next.

Levi sighs again as Eren approaches another tree. "Why can't people just worship the damn wall without the tree, gifts, decorations, and just being a nuisance."

"I think it's a sense of not being so useless or ungrateful. It's something to do. No one likes to feel useless."

"Yet 90% of the people in that wall are."

"You don't really think that."

"So now you're Einstein?" Levi mumbles.

"Who is Einstein?"

"I don't know, some guy I read about in a book. He was crazy."

"So you're calling me crazy?"

"I'm calling you a know it all."

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I really."

Eren shrugs off his strange comment and looks around for the right tree. After half an hour, Eren slides down the bark of a tree. "Ugh! I can't find a good one."

Levi raises an eyebrow in slight frustration. "A good one? What are you talking about? They all look the freakin same. What does a good one even look like!"

"Can you just shut up for a second. I'm doing this with Hange in mind. I don't know about you but I care that she is happy and this is something she really wants. I actually want to take it seriously."

Levi bends to one knee and stares Eren in the eyes with the help of death. "You think I don't care about Hange?" He growls. "Why? Is it the way I act? Is it the decisions I've made?"

"I..."

"They are my partners. Soldiers who all serve a purpose in my mind. None of them have once failed to cross my mind. Even those who aren't here. All of them! Oluo, Mike, PETRA..." At that he freezes in his words and he realizes that he is breathing hard. The silence is thick and he kneels in front of Eren, eyes now wide. He thinks about what he has just said and then looks into the green eyes.

"Levi, it wasn't your fault... Even though you look the same all the time." Levi narrows his eyes and Eren continues. "It's obvious that you are bothered by everything and you're keeping everything to yourself. Bottling up your emotions isn't healthy."

"So now you're my psychiatrist?"

"Psychiatrist?"

"Doctor who fixes peoples brains."

"How do...?"

"A book."

"Ahh. You sure do read a lot of books."

"I found a whole box of them cleaning out the attic of our living quarters."

Eren raises a curious eyebrow. "You cleaned out the attic?"

"Is there a point to these questions?" Levi stands up and Eren grabs his wrist.

"I'm not done!"

"Then hurry up and finish! I want this to be over."

"Look at me in my eyes and tell me it wasn't your fault," Eren dares, still holding onto his wrist.

Levi looks at the ground and then his eyebrows furrow in anger. "You little shit..."

Eren swings him around and pins his back against the bark of the tree. "Say it," he demands.

Levi smiles an evil grin. "Or what, Jaeger? Gonna torture me?" It's one of the few times Eren has seen that expressionless face appear the slightest bit amused but this pissed him off more.

Eren looks around the empty fields and then up in to the tree. Now his face holds a smile equivalent to Levi's. "Yes."

"I'm curious. How do you intend to do that?"

"I'll kiss you if you don't! Now say it."

Levi's eyes widen with disbelief. "You wouldn't." Eren scoots in closer, both face and body. This is when Levi looks up into the tree and sees a mistletoe wrapping around a branch above their heads. "Shithead, you're kidding me, right?"

"Go ahead. Try my patience! Or you could just say that you don't blame yourself." Levi stays quiet and Eren presses their lips together, holding on to both of his hands. After 4 four seconds Eren pulls back and Levi is grasping for breath.

"You idiot..."

"Wrong!" Eren attacks with another kiss, this time trying to slip his tongue in. He pulls back and looks Levi in his grey eyes as he avoids eye contact. "You're stronger than me. If you really wanted me off, I'd be on the ground by now." Despite this being said, it appears as if the leader hadn't even heard him. He looks off into space, breathing hard. It's clear he is in deep thought about something. Suddenly, to Eren's surprise, his eyebrows furrow.

"No," he whispers, so low that Eren can barely hear. In one swift action he pushes Eren to the ground and falls atop of him. Eren looks up at the male, expecting the most pain experience of his life from Levi's punches but instead his head is forced into the ground by the painful kiss that Levi returns. The leader sits up a little. "I can't tell you that because I don't lie." He kisses Eren again, causing his lip to bleed. "I blame myself, so what? How could I fucking not?" Levi kisses him again, tasting the salty blood. The interaction becomes more gentle when he notices that Eren is returning and the two are moving their mouths in sync. This kiss lasts longer than the others and holds a warmth that was absent before. Suddenly a moan escapes Eren's mouth.

Levi pulls out, gasping. "What are you doing?"

"I started off proving my point but now..." He kisses Levi again, making the leader fall back.

"OK! Your point is proved, now stop." Eren doesn't kiss him again and then looks up at the Mistletoe. He smiles. "This one. This tree."

"I don't think I learned much of a lesson through this," Levi comments, standing up and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Eren smiles. "I did."

**LLL- Hope you liked. Graduation party made me near death. I'm so sleepy but I finished this!**


End file.
